


A canção milenar

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Kili e Tauriel [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Após a morte de Kili, Tranduil oferece a Tauriel uma chance de mudar as coisas, ao menos um pouco, com um encanto milenar e perigoso para aquele que o usa.OBS. Crossover --> O Hobbit - A batalha dos cinco exércitos e Enrolados.
Relationships: Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Series: Kili e Tauriel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713859





	A canção milenar

**Author's Note:**

> O Hobbit e Enrolados não me pertencem. Pertencem a Tolkien e à Disney.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

– Tauriel... Amralimé.

Ficou paralisada com aquelas palavras e voltou-se para ele com um olhar surpreso, depois tentando se manter fria, mas tinha certeza que não estava conseguindo. Nunca conseguia manter sua postura de frieza com ele.

– Não sei o que isso significa – falou, vendo claramente pelo olhar que Kili lhe lançou que o seu estava perturbado.

– Eu acho que sabe... – ele disse com um sorriso.

Sim, ela sabia. Sua resposta fora apenas uma tentativa de tentar proteger a si mesma e a Kili de algo que poderia não dar certo. Estava com medo, mas era mais forte que ela. Virou a cabeça para falar algo com Légolas em uma língua que Kili não pode compreender. Ela estava comunicando que seguiria com os anões, mas o elfo louro lhe disse para seguirem a outro local, onde havia um mal a ser investigado. Apesar de não entender as palavras, Kili pode ter uma ideia do que haviam conversado quando a elfa o olhou novamente com um olhar triste que lhe dizia com todas as letras que ela havia tentado, mas não tivera jeito. E sabia muito bem do ciúmes do elfo por Tauriel. Deu-lhe as costas para seguir os companheiros, mas voltou e segurou sua mão, colocando seu talismã ali e a fechando.

– Fique – disse diante do olhar interrogativo dela – Como uma promessa – disse olhando-a profundamente, recebendo um leve sorriso da amada.

Afastou-se devagar, vendo Tauriel lhe olhar com esperança e Légolas com um olhar estreito de raiva. Tauriel seguiu o anão com o olhar enquanto o barco se afastava. Kili parou de remar por um instante, virando-se para encará-la com o mesmo sorriso. Vê-lo partir sabendo que poderia estar ali ao seu lado corroía dolorosamente seu coração. Tinha um grande apreço por Légolas como seu irmão de criação, embora soubesse muito bem que o que ele sentia era bem mais que isso, mas pela primeira vez sentiu raiva dele, e ao pensar novamente no sorriso que Kili lhe lançara seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e lutou para contê-las, apertando o talismã em sua mão.

******

Tranduil caminhou para fora da caverna entre as grandes rochas, onde havia escutado Tauriel gritar momentos antes. Encontrando-a ajoelhada no chão ao lado do corpo do anão Kili, com o olhar mais triste e desolado que já havia visto no rosto de um elfo. Havia marcas de sangue ao lado direito de sua cabeça e num corte na face esquerda, a elfa também quase havia sido morta por um orc, mas aquilo não parecia ter importância alguma. Talvez ela até preferisse não ter sido salva por Kili. Lágrimas enchiam seus olhos, Kili havia morrido enquanto os dois se olhavam, e ele havia chorado antes de fechar os olhos. A elfa falou com a voz levemente trêmula:

– Eu quero enterrar ele...

– Sim...

– Se isso é amor eu não quero sentir... Tire isso de mim – ela pediu ao encará-lo – Por favor... – falou embaralhando um pouco as palavras quando mais lágrimas vinham aos seus olhos, embora ela lutasse para segurá-las – Por que está doendo tanto assim? – Agora permitia que as lágrimas corressem livremente.

– Por que era real – disse simplesmente.

Tranduil nunca fora um elfo de falar de sentimentos, ainda mais por outras espécies, mas por algum motivo desconhecido, ver a dor da elfa da floresta o comoveu. Talvez por ela ser tão querida por seu filho, que mesmo sabendo que perdera seu amor para um simples anão, ainda a amava, protegia e apoiava. E embora Tranduil usasse toda aquela armadura de frieza e indiferença para esconder sua dor dos outros em volta, seu coração gritava silenciosamente pela dor da morte de sua amada esposa, por isso sabia exatamente o que a jovem elfa estava sentindo. Quando perdera sua esposa, nada pudera fazer, mas talvez houvesse tempo para mudar o destino de Tauriel.

Tauriel encarou o elfo louro, mostrando toda a dor contida em seu olhar, e olhou novamente para Kili, segurando sua mão, pondo de volta ali o talismã que ele havia lhe dado antes de partir, e a levando até seu próprio rosto. Aproximou-se dele e uniu seus lábios por segundos que pareceram uma eternidade e ao mesmo tempo quase tempo nenhum. Ao afastar-se conseguiu abrir um leve sorriso, mas que durou muito pouco, e beijou a mão do amado, voltando a chorar. Tranduil não podia dizer que se preocupava realmente, mas ainda se sentia mal. Talvez houvesse uma maneira de amenizar todas aquelas perdas, uma maneira perigosa, que vinha sendo escondida havia milênios até mesmo dos próprios elfos, pois em mãos erradas poderia destruir o mundo, embora jamais tivessem encontrado notícias de um elfo traidor que tivesse utilizado tal poder.

– Me diga... – o louro começou com sua voz costumeiramente calma e fria – Ele ainda está quente?

A elfa o olhou como se fosse doido, não entendendo a razão da pergunta, e ainda mantendo a mão de Kili entre as suas.

– Sim... Mas por que isso importa agora? Logo estará gelado como o frio do inverno mais cruel.

– E se descobrisse que há uma maneira de tentar mudar as coisas?

– Como assim...?! – Ela o encarou confusa e agora ainda mais nervosa.

Tranduil se abaixou ao lado do casal, encarando profundamente Tauriel por um ou dois segundos e prosseguindo com suas palavras.

– Há uma canção antiga e muito poderosa... Que é escondida até mesmo dos próprios elfos há milênios. Tão poucas foram as vezes em que alguém a usou que nem temos certeza de quando, porque ou com quem.

– E como você sabe? E o que isso faz?

– Todos os elfos que se tornam líderes sabem. Porém a muito poucos nos atrevemos a contar. Nunca falei a respeito, nem mesmo a Legolas. Nós não temos muito mais tempo, por isso deve jurar nunca mais usar esse encantamento outra vez em qualquer circunstância que possa evitar e jamais revela-lo a qualquer um que seja. Prove seu juramento com seu sangue e decida depressa antes que nosso tempo se esgote – ele disse estendendo a mão na direção dela.

Tauriel fitou a mão estendida, confusa e desconfiada, mas sem pensar duas vezes olhou em volta, encontrando uma flecha quebrada e pontiaguda suficiente. Agarrou-a e de imediato riscou a palma de sua mão esquerda, logo vendo um filete de sangue escorrer e pousando sua mão sobre a de Tranduil, que a apertou. Não reclamou da dor.

– Eu juro.

– Eu lhe ensinarei. Não temos tempo, então aprenda na primeira vez se quiser ter a chance de mudar alguma coisa. Ouça com atenção.

Se havia alguém que Tauriel nunca imaginaria ajudando alguém daquela maneira, e até mesmo cantando, era Tranduil, nem acreditava que estava realmente acontecendo, e se perguntava se aquilo tudo não era uma loucura inútil que no fim só aumentaria sua dor.

– Chama-se Cure Delectantque. Se você cantar pode salvar apenas duas pessoas. Quem mais você vai salvar? Nós temos três anões mortos. Diga-me depressa!

A elfa olhou para o chão, agora com os pensamentos realmente embaralhados. Como poderia escolher alguém para morrer? Ou melhor, já estavam mortos, a cada segundo mais longe da vida, o que faria?!

– Torin...

Ouviram uma voz um tanto rouca e conhecida surgir de repente e olharam para cima, vendo Gandalf. De onde ele tinha vindo?!

– Não ia querer viver às custas da vida de um de seus amados irmãos anões e ele jamais separaria esses dois irmãos. Eu trarei o corpo de Fili até aqui – uma pausa se seguiu e o mago prosseguiu, olhando profundamente para a elfa – Não estou decidindo por você, jovem da floresta, apenas dizendo a verdade. É exatamente isso que Torin ia querer. Agora devemos nos apressar – disse se retirando.

Não perguntou a Tranduil como Gandalf sabia do encanto, não era surpreendente, afinal era Gandalf. Em segundos o mago voltou carregando o anão mais velho, o deixando ao lado do irmão, fazendo um breve aceno com a cabeça e se retirando.

– Seu cabelo...

Ela entendeu imediatamente, usando novamente a flecha para conseguir uma pequena mecha de seu cabelo ruivo, manchando os fios com seu próprios sangue e entregando a Tranduil, que fechou os olhos, falando algumas palavras em élfico e deixando o vento levar os fios de cabelo. Tauriel acompanhou o vento até ver o cabelo ruivo desaparecer e se voltou para os corpos dos dois irmãos no chão, pousando as mãos sobre cada um, exatamente onde deviam estar seus corações, fechando os olhos e entoando a canção que Tranduil lhe ensinara.

“Pulcher flos fulget

Potentiam tuam et vicit

Mea iam refert quod fuit

Quid autem vulneratus est sanitas

Salvum deperditi

Mea iam refert quod fuit

Cum mea erat”

Ao abrir os olhos teve a leve impressão de ver uma luz dourada envolvendo suas mãos e as sentiu esquentar, mantendo-as ali à procura de algum sinal de vida. Nenhum dos dois irmãos abria os olhos, mas pode sentir sob sua pele o bater dos corações ganhando força e o movimento da respiração de ambos, e sorriu, agora chorando de alívio.

– Está feito – o elfo disse, levantando-se.

– Espere... Isso deve ter um preço, não é? Algo tão poderoso assim não viria de graça.

– Não foi de graça, você deu seu sangue e seu cabelo quando jurou. Como essencial para tornar a vida possível, o sangue do que jura é algo muito poderoso. Quando salvou a vida deles, apostou a sua própria. Se contar a alguém, será considerada uma traidora e sabe que traidores não são perdoados.

– O que direi aos outros?

– Diga que não estavam mortos o suficiente para não serem salvos por nossas técnicas de cura a tempo. Quanto ao líder, tomamos tempo curando os irmãos que tinham maiores chances de sobreviver, não há mais o que fazer por ele. Gandalf lhe dará cobertura. E você está livre para ir, Legolas também estará fora por algum tempo, não há mais guerra. Não faria sentido mantê-la em nosso exército sobre as persentes condições, mas minha condição é que não se esqueça de quem é, Tauriel, e de que ainda é uma de nós e sempre será quando situações como essa se repetirem – dizendo isso, retirou-se.

Ela sabia o que ele queria dizer. Tentando afastar todas aquelas restrições de sua mente no momento, olhou para o rosto de Kili, o afagando de leve. Continuava manchado de sangue. Quando ele acordaria?

Manteve sua mão sobre Kili, fazendo movimentos suaves enquanto se distraia olhando em volta. Não podia ver mais ninguém dali. Se preguntava como estariam os outros. Bilbo certamente devia estar arrasado, esperava que ter Kili e Fili de volta o consolasse. Sentiu uma mão segurar a sua com cuidado e apertá-la, olhando imediatamente para Kili.

– Kili... – chamou baixinho com um sorriso, olhando rapidamente para Fili e vendo que ainda dormia.

– Tauriel... – ele sussurrou meio zonzo, ainda de olhos fechados – Está me chamando pelo nome...? – Ele sorriu – Eu sonhei... Que um anjo de cabelo ruivo tinha me beijado.

Ela emitiu uma exclamação que misturava riso e choro, e sem esperar mais nenhum segundo tomou o rosto de Kili entre as mãos, o beijando novamente, mas dessa vez com muito mais urgência e carinho. O anão ficou surpreso, mas não esperou nem um pouco para retibuí-la, inspirando fundo quando ela se afastou, e finalmente ele abriu os olhos.

– Assim eu desmaio de novo... – falou sorridente – Você cumpriu nossa promessa – lhe disse mostrando-lhe o talismã entre os dedos – Achei que eu estivesse morto.

Ela voltou a chorar e deslizou as mãos num afago pelos cabelos castanhos do anão.

– Por que está chorando? Eu estou vivo. Me ama tanto assim?! – Ele perguntou risonho quando ela se abaixou o abraçando – Eu já estava perdendo as esperanças.

– Eu também... – ela disse entre o choro, agora mais calma, sentindo os braços dele se fecharem em suas costas – Achei que era tarde demais pra te trazer de volta. O amor é muito estranho, estava doendo tanto e agora parece tão confortante.

– Me deixa te mostrar como ele é... Aos poucos – o anão pediu, vendo-a se afastar para encará-lo e sorrir.

– Tranduil... Me deixou livre para ir. Ao menos por um tempo. Na verdade... Ele me deserdou. Mas ainda acha ridículo uma união entre elfos e anões. Legolas também estará ausente por enquanto. Acho que está com raiva de mim.

– E você se importa tanto assim?

Ela o olhou sem saber o que responder. Ainda considerava Légolas como um amado irmão.

– Ele vai voltar atrás de você um dia, nem que seja pra se gabar de alguma coisa... Tenho certeza. Enfim ele reconhece que perdeu pra mim, é?

Ela riu, dando um leve tapa em seu braço, ouvindo Kili rir junto com ela e sentar-se devagar, para abraça-la novamente, e em seguida fitar o irmão.

– Fili está...

– Ele vai ficar bem.

O anão suspirou aliviado, mas seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas com o que ela disse depois.

– Mas... Torin... Ele levou o líder dos Orcs consigo para o outro mundo. Ficou ferido demais até pra nós o salvarmos. O hobbit deve estar tão arrasado quanto vocês.

– Não... Ele deve estar mais ainda – Kili conseguiu dizer antes de iniciar um choro silencioso enquanto a elfa tentava tranquiliza-lo.

– O que aconteceu? – Escutaram Fili sussurrar.

O Anão mais velho abriu os olhos e sentou-se devagar, olhando para os lados e estranhando a cena entre seu irmão e a elfa ruiva, embora há bastante tempo ele já esperasse ver aquilo.

– O que aconteceu?! Achei que eu estivesse morto! E os orcs?! E os outros?! E Bilbo?! O que é que você tem Kili?! Pelo que vejo devia estar tranquilo. Você está ferido?!

– Acabou tudo, Fili – ele falou um pouco mais calmo – Nós vencemos.

– Acabou? – Ele sorriu – Onde estão os outros?!

– Vivos... Mas nós perdemos Torin, irmão...

– O que...?

A tristeza tomou o rosto do mais velho e ele fechou os olhos com força, deixando que suas lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto.

– Vamos encontra-los... – foi tudo mais que conseguiu dizer.

Os três levantaram-se e foram guiados por Tauriel para a direção dos demais.

******

– Já faz um mês que nós enterramos Torin. E que Bilbo partiu... O que será que está fazendo? – Kili se perguntava, fitando as várias estrelas que o céu exibia aquela noite.

– Deve estar sentado em sua poltrona, se aquecendo na lareira, escrevendo sobre o que viveu aqui.

– Ele ficou mais chocado do que todos nós com a morte de Torin, embora parecesse bem quando foi embora. Acha que um dia ele vai voltar?

– Talvez... E mesmo que não volte, tenho certeza que não foi a última vez que ouvimos falar dele – ela fez uma pausa e prosseguiu – Se você tivesse mesmo fechado os olhos pra sempre... Nunca mais eu ia querer amar de novo. É a pior dor que já senti em toda a vida.

– É exatamente o que eu ia sentir se aquele orc tivesse matado você.

Os olhos dela brilharam quando todo o amor que sentia pelo anão se manifestou neles. E o casal entrelaçou os dedos das mãos. Estavam sozinhos em algum lugar dos campos que envolviam o castelo onde antes vivia o dragão e agora moravam os anões. Kili se mantinha deitado no colo de sua amada elfa, que agora afagava seus cabelos. As chamas da pequena fogueira eram suficientes para afastar o vento gelado da noite. Mesmo que houvesse passado apenas um mês, e tantos tivessem morrido de todos os exércitos, estavam todos trabalhando duro para reconstruir o que sobrara, curar os feridos e encontrar alguma ordem para os anos que se seguiriam. A morte de Torin e a saudade do amigo bolseiro ainda iriam feri-los por um bom tempo, mas ambos, como os grandes líderes que haviam sido para eles, iriam querer que tivessem coragem e seguissem em frente. Foi tirado de seus pensamentos ao ouvir Tauriel cantar. Era algo normal vindo dos elfos, mas dessa vez ela cantava numa língua que os anões podiam entender ao invés do antigo e misterioso idioma élfico sindarim. Ela fitava as estrelas e parecia feliz.

“Tantos dias olhando das janelas

Tantos anos presa sem saber

Tanto tempo, nunca percebendo

Como tentei não ver?

Mas aqui, à luz das estrelas

Bem aqui, vejo o meu lugar

Sim, aqui consigo sentir

Estou onde devo estar

Vejo enfim a luz brilhar

Já passou o nevoeiro

Vejo enfim a luz brilhar

Para o alto me conduz

E ela pode transformar

De uma vez o mundo inteiro.”

– Linda canção. Mas não a conheço.

– Porque é uma antiga canção dos elfos.

– Está cantando numa língua compreensível.

– Nós podemos fazer isso quando queremos que nos entendam, Kili.

– Cante mais – ele pediu com um sorriso, recebendo outro em troca – Eu quero ouvir mais sua voz, é muito linda pra ficar em silêncio. E podia me ensinar a cantar depois... Ou é uma canção super secreta dos elfos?

Ela riu.

– Ninguém além de nós dois precisa saber que não é mais. Na verdade, alguém cantava isso pra mim quando eu era muito pequena. Deve ser uma das pouquíssimas coisas que restaram na minha mente daquela época, embora eu não tenha certeza de quem era. Acariciou suavemente o rosto do anão com os dedos, e olhando em seus olhos, cantou os versos finais da primeira parte da canção.

“Tudo é novo, pois agora eu vejo

É você a luz.”


End file.
